Can You Love Just Me
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: She came to Charming to help out her best friend. She meets someone that she could easily fall in love with. She can't help but wonder if he could ever want to be with her.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Sons of Anarchy. I do own Gabrielle and Elizabeth. The story will start off using the guys' real names, but then I'll start using the nicknames.

**Chapter 1**

Twenty-five year old Gabrielle Morris looked through her windshield at the mechanic's shop in front of her. She looked at the paper in her hand and back to the sign.

"Teller-Morrow…well I guess this is it." She mumbled to herself.

Gabrielle slowly stepped out of her rental car and adjusted her clothes. She then started towards the office. Meanwhile standing in one of the garage bays, a group of men stood talking about the arrival of the unfamiliar woman. They gave her a glance over starting with her chocolate brown hair that was pulled into a bun, round face, full lips, large bosom, wide hips, and down to her toes. They noticed she wore a dark grey long sleeved button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and the tails tucked in. She also wore a black vest that was buttoned up over her shirt. Her hips and legs were encased in a pair of dark blue jeans that looked to be painted on over her hips and large thighs. Her feet were encased in a pair of black boots that came up over her jeans to an inch below her knee.

"Who do you suppose that is?" Harry Winston asked his fellow SAMCRO members.

Jackson Teller, Alex Trager, Juan Ortiz, and Kip Epps all shrugged their shoulders.

"I swear I've seen that face somewhere before." Filip Telford said slowly as he scratched his chin.

"She walks like she is frustrated with something." Kip spoke softly.

"Yeah she's frustrated all right. She's frustrated because her fat ass probably can't find a man to screw her. I mean come on, she's gotta be like what three hundred pounds?" Alex said laughing.

Jackson looked at the woman and noticed her pause. He had a feeling by the way she stiffened that she had overheard what had just been said. He watched as she headed into the office without even looking their way. He had to admit while she was bigger than he normally like his women, but she carried her weight well for her 5'5" height.

'Man Tig needs to quit that shit. Fuckin annoying motherfucker.' Jackson thought to himself.

"Well I think Jax should go talk to her." Juan said with a smile.

"Ok Juice, I'll bite. Why me?" Jax asked his friend.

"Because Jackie boy…you've got a way with the ladies." Filip told him when Juice remained silent.

Jax just shook his head as he walked towards the door to the office, via the garage. He noticed the woman standing looking out the window.

"Can I help you Darlin?" He asked leaning against the doorway.

'Is he serious?' Gabrielle thought wanting to laugh.

"I'm lookin for a friend of mine. His name is Happy. Have you seen him?" Gabrielle asked hopefully.

Jax couldn't help but look at the woman, wondering just what her motives were after hearing her question.

"What business do you have with him?" Jax asked curious.

"I do believe that is my business not yours sir. Now have you seen him today or not?" Gabriella asked starting to get annoyed.

"I ain't seen him, but let me ask the guys." Jax said before sticking his head out towards the garage.

"Any of yall seen Happy today?" Jax yelled.

All of the men shook their heads no, except for Filip. He quickly set down the wrench he was holding and headed into the office.

"You're Eliza's friend aren't you? Sorry I don't remember your name ma'am."

Gabrielle instantly recognized the voice when she heard it.

"Filip! Oh my God! What are you doin here?" Gabrielle asked with a smile as she quickly turned to face him.

"Good. Why are you lookin for Hap?" Filip asked confused.

"Elizabeth is having some problems. She knew he was nomad and remembered he was supposed to be not to far from here. She couldn't remember the exact area, but she figured this was the best place to look." Gabrielle explained.

"Is she here with you? Why didn't she come here herself?" Filip asked concerned.

"She is here in Charming with me, but she's at the local motel. She…doesn't feel too well, so she asked me to come here to the shop. She remembered Happy usually comes around this day every two weeks."

Filip noticed Jax looking at him intrigued and yet a little confused. Filip just motioned for Jax to leave them alone. Once Jax was back in the garage, Filip looked back at Gabrielle.

"What happened?"

"Her ex-husband refuses to believe they're divorced. While Happy was there, he never touched Beth. Since Happy left, Beth has been in the hospital four times. She just got out two days ago, and we came here straight from the hospital."

Filip just sat there and continued talking to Gabrielle, while the rest of the men headed into the clubhouse. They all went up to the bar and each got a beer.

"So who's the fat chick?" Tig asked.

"Dude quit bein a dick. I don't know her name yet. Apparently she's a friend of some chick named Elizabeth." Jax said after taking a drink of his beer.

"Elizabeth? That's the name of her friend?" Juice asked quickly.

Jax slowly nodded wondering why Juice all of a sudden seemed so curious.

"You know that name or something in reference to Happy?" Jax asked with a slight glare.

"If I'm remembering correctly, Elizabeth is Happy's baby sister." Juice answered.

"You idiots wanna tell me why you're sittin around the bar instead of workin?" Clay Morrow asked as he walked over to the bar from the room they called the chapel.

"Hey man some woman is here inquiring about Happy and mentioned some girl named Elizabeth." Tig replied with a wave of the hand.

"What about Elizabeth? What does this woman look like?"

Jax, Half-Sack, Juice, and Tig all turned to look at the man who just walked out of the chapel. None of them knew that Happy was there. Jax walked over to Happy slowly and began to softly tell the man what he had overheard. Happy looked at Clay.

"I might need you to call for church later ok man?"

Clay just nodded knowing it was important for Happy to go listen to this woman. Happy quickly made his way from the clubhouse to the garage's office. When he walked in he couldn't believe what he saw. Gabrielle looked up through tears and saw Happy standing in the doorway to the office. She quickly walked over to him and let him pull her into a hug.

"What's wrong Bree?" He asked her worried.

"Luis put Beth into the hospital Happy. He isn't getting the fact that they're divorced."

"How bad is it?" Happy asked after he sat in a chair.

"It's the fourth time it's happened since you left. Thankfully Alejandro and I got there when we did and he was able to break down the door. Her whole body is bruised and scratched. According to her, Luis pretty much threw her around her bedroom. Threw her against the wall a couple times and into her large mirror with the stand that was yall's mom's."

"I need to go talk to Clay. You stay here. When I'm done I'll follow you to where yall are staying." Happy told her before leaving to go back into the clubhouse.


End file.
